


We Bloom Until We Ache.

by TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After care, Cuddles, Fingering, Light Choking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Smut, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga/pseuds/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga
Summary: No real plot. Jimin is exhausting himself by practicing too hard. However he will not go with Yoongi to rest until Yoongi fucks him, right there in the dance studio. He’s missed his hyung.





	We Bloom Until We Ache.

“Jimine…” Jimin panted, his lungs on fire as he lay splayed on the wooden floor. He tilted his head, every so slightly toward the door.

“Suga…hyung…” The youngers chest heaved with heavy breath, sweat tousling his fringe.

“Jin-hyung is worrying. And so am I… You’ve practiced for too long, Minnie.” Suga leant against door frame, tongue running along his bottom lip. Jimin took in a huge gulp of breath.

“I must hyung…mm, we have too many dates…for me to make mistakes. The…world will be watching me.”

“As they will be watching me and the rest of Bangtan. I’m sure they would much rather see us alive than note perfect.”

Jimin swallowed and with a huge push rolled onto his hands and knees, “I am okay hyung… I promise you.”

Yoongi was suddenly moving, traveling across the room in an almost lazy manner. He crouched by Jimin, his eyes traveling the length of Jimin’s body. Over every curve and contour. And as soon as his eyes had left, his hand would follow. Neck… shoulders… back… ass. Fingers passing over the thin material that clung to his sweaty back

“Mph. Mmm.” Jimin arched. “Yoongi-ah…”

“Jimin-issi. You’re so sexy like this…bent over for me like a little puppy. But you need to rest, yes? Come rest with me… my little Chim-Chim.”

Jimin peeked up from under the hair that hung damp and heavy in his eyes. “No hyung…I don’t want rest.”

“Jimin…”

“Please.”

“No, you need to relax.”

Jimin drew his bottom lip between his teeth, eyeing Yoongi; the messy mop of blue, those sinful lips, smouldering eyes. He lifted his head, pulled Yoongi forward by his collar, forehead pressed against forehead. “Make me, make me relax.”

Yoongi blinked once but his expression didn’t falter, merely his eye got darker. “This will not work on me Minnie.”

Jimin chuckled, that adorable angel laugh that would have you thinking him so innocent. He let go of Yoongi, sat back on his feet and pulled his sodden shirt up over his head.

“What are you doing Jimin.”

“It’s so hot hyung…I mean, it’s so…warm.”

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed as Jimin relaxed against the mirrors, hooded lids, legs splayed, a picture of debauchery. And to make matters much worse Jimin’s little hand was moving down over that sculpted figure, his chest, those famous abs and found his crotch. With a pathetic whine he began massaging himself through his trousers.

“Is this you cooling off, mochi?” Jimin grinned. Yoongi was powerless to it, he felt a twitch between his legs.

“Mhm, yah…come here? Cool off with me. Hnnnh.”

“…No.”

“So stubborn.”

“You cannot call me stubborn right now.”

“Mm, is that an order hyung?”

Yoongi closed his eyes, jaw set, frustrated. “You’re testing my patience Jimin. Come to bed.” Yoongi rose to his feet as if to make his point. He came forward and reached out a hand to Jimin. But Jimin didn’t take it. Instead his eyes widened, Yoongi’s crotch now level with his face. His eyes tuned up and met with his Hyung’s.

“You’re so hard nae sareng…” he whispered. Before Suga could answer he crawled closer nuzzling his crotch with a flurry of gasping moan.

“Jimine!”

“Let me pleasure you.”

Suga emitted a low noise, an almost growl from deep in his throat. “Stand up.” There was a tone of complete authority in Yoongi’s voice that he couldn’t help but obey. He rose to his feet obediently, lashes fluttering.

“Turn around.” He did, a shiver trickling its way down his back.

“Pull down your trousers, Jimin.”

Jimin groaned his head rolling back and he pushed down his sweat pants, revealing his gorgeous round ass to Yoongi and his cock to the mirror. Through said mirror he saw Yoongi approach. Hand between his shoulder blades, he pushed Jimin forward, bending him until his forehead touched the glass. Then Yoongi fell to his knees and just as it clicked in Jimin’s head, he was already spreading his cheeks delving his tongue deep into his whole. The younger arched and called out to his love.

“Mm that’s it. Let them know who fucks you.”

Jimin bit his lip and let out a string of whimpers. “Please, please…more.” Yoongi slapped his ass hard, making Jimin buck. And then he sped up his ministrations, eating him so filthy and rough Jimin’s ass jiggled. The dancer’s hands balled into fists and he threw his head back in a silent scream.

“Aaaaah! Uh-uh-uh!” Yoongi never let up, he kept it going at that velocity, slapping away the other man’s hands when Jimin reached for his own dick.

“You don’t cum unless I tell you to.”

“Uhhhn, yes H-Hyung.” Jimin watched Suga in the mirror as he stood, leaving Jimin, thighs trembling.

“Look what you did Minnie.” He pulled his sweater, swiftly over his head. “You got me all hot now.”

Jimin pressed his forehead to the mirror. Yoongi had been training in their break and had now gained a lovely layer of muscle mass. He looked so strong, so powerful as he stood before Jimin’s exposed hole and considered like a verse he was creating, a melody he was composing.

How should he play this, how should he play Jimin?

His pointer finger caressed the wet pucker, lazily. “Are you a good boy Jimin? A good little doesang?”

“Y-yes hyung…” He spanked him hard over that pucker, making Jimin whine. “You’re a liar…but I love you. Who do you belong to?”

“Mmm, I’m yours, your good boy Yoongi-hyung.”

“That’s right.” He pushed a finger in with out warning, stroking his back as it bowed. He swirled that finger lazily. So lazy for the effect it was having on Jimin who for all his strength was finding it hard to stand.

“Fuck me!” he whined. “Fuck me…ahhhn, fuck me Hyung.”

“You’re not stretched…”

“Please! Uhhhn yes! Hurt me…I’ve been wanting you for so long Yoongi-aaah.” Yoongi grabs his sweaty hair and tugs his head back.

“Have you been day dreaming about me Minnie? Don’t think I don’t see it… all damn day.” His tongue caressed a bead of sweat forming at Jimin’s temple. “I every interview…eyes on me. You’re so shameless Jimin” He sunk another finger in beside his first and Jimin actually punched the mirror, lost in completely ecstasy.

“Fuck.” He cursed. “Please fuck me!” Yoongi pulled his fingers out, nice and slow making sure to brush his prostate on the way. It got Jimin trembling again.

“Jimin.” Yoongi whispered.

Jimin looked up at him, stared up into his eyes, he was taken by a gaze. It was a gaze of complete domination, complete lust, but love was laced over every inch of him as he caressed Jimin’s hips. “After this…you rest yeah?”

Jimin nodded as Yoongi unbuckled his belt, the sound of the metal rresonating in the near empty room. “Okay…” he whispered.

Then Yoongi was pushing in, one smooth stroke. Jimin’s lips parted in a silent euphoric call. Yoongi wrapped his hand gently around his throat as his neck rolled back. “Y-Yoongi…”

“Shh…fuck. I know.” Yoongi thrust hard once and Jimin pressed his sweaty palms to the glass for purchase.

“Again…hah!”

Yoongi grinned against his shoulder and pressed his lips there. Suddenly he was pulling back his hips, grasping his throat and fucking into him like it was the last time. It hurt, Jimin knew he would feel it for days, but it didn’t matter. Because it felt too damn good to worry about anything else. He wanted to feel it tomorrow. He wanted to feel wanted. Feel needed like this. He wanted to be reminded every second how hard he had made Yoongi cum, how he made him loose control.

“AH! Uh-uh-uuuuh!” he whines, those noises quickly swallowed by Yoongi’s mouth as the mirror quivered against the wall, sweat smeared and steamed by Jimin’s hot, panting breaths. Soon Yoongi felt Jimin seizing up and his body trembling as he started to reach his peak.

“Hyuuuung.”

“That’s it baby…cover the glass.” Jimin’s resolve snapped and Yoongi pounded him through a powerful orgasm. Rope after rope of cum painting his reflection.

“Hah…haaaaah.” He was so sensitive, but he leaned back, limp against Yoongi and devotedly let his lover ram himself toward his orgasm.

“Shit…Jimin. J-Jimin!” It happened seconds later with a broken cry. Thank the lord for sound proof rooms. The other fiver members would have been traumatised by the words that fell from Yoongi’s lips.

He had enough power left in his muscles to lower Jimin and himself slowly to their knees. Jimin was now exhausted, hardly able to lift his head. His damp face pressed into the crook of the elder’s neck and murmuring barely audible nonsense.

“Shh…” Yoongi breathed carding his hair. “I’m here Minnie…don’t worry.” The younger clung to Yoongi even after Yoongi lifted him up, way above bridal style.

He made Jimin take a quick shower at sat on the bathroom floor with him between his legs as he towel dried his hair. The whole while Jimin pouting his bottom lip in a little smile.

“What?” Yoongi murmured. Jimin shook his head.

“Nothing. Just love you… a lot.”

Suga’s bit his own lip and caressed his lover’ cheeks with the towel. “Mm, I love you too.”

He threw the towel perfectly into the hamper. “You think you can stand.”

“No…but I’ll try for you.”

Try he did. And failed almost instantly, giggling like a drunk man when he landed back in Suga’s arms.

“Ahh, you need to stop exhausting yourself like this.”

Jimin kissed his lips lazily. “Mm, but hold me so much when I’m sleepy.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and began the journey with him to their room. “If you want me to hold you, ask me. You know I’m not good at reading these things.” “Really? Will you say yes?”

“Of course.”

“Can you hold me tonight?”

“Yes.”

Jimin beamed. Suga put Jimin in his clothes, while he stayed in his own underwear. He knew Jimin liked to feel his skin, that he loved being surrounded by the smell of Yoongi even on himself. It was very endearing to Suga that the younger felts so at peace being merely in the idea of his presence.

He pulled Jimin close under the covers, wrapped his whole body around him. “Hyung?”

“Huh?”

“You think we’ll have this forever. You think we’ll be married one day and adopt babies.”

“Yes. Now sleep.”

Jimin slept, smiling into the tender skin at the base of his lover’s throat. Jimin always got his way…one way or another.


End file.
